truly charmed
by MissMystery1011
Summary: harry goes back to Hogwarts, but with the arrival of a new student who happens to be related to his best friend, he feels something he has never felt before. if this wasn't awkward enough, he has competition and his new attraction has a dark past...
1. Chapter 1

**ch1. Harry Potter **_The Charmed ones_

hi guys this is my first fic so take it easy on me. please read and review to let me know if i should continue. thanks x

Harry Ron and Hermione were sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, after travelling from London on the Hogwarts express. Ron couldn't wait to eat. Harry couldn't wait for him to eat. He was growing impatient with Ron's constant whines of hunger.

"What time does she get here?" Hermione asked Ron who was staring at the table ready to pounce when the food appeared.

"Mum said it would be shortly after us. She's going to be sorted with the first years too."

The only thing harry knew about Ron's cousin was that she had suffered some sort of loss at home, that she lived in Lancashire and she was starting school a year late. He thought it must be a sensitive subject the loss in his family even though they were distant so he had thought better than to ask for details. Maybe later he thought.

"Wow. I imagine she's feeling nervous, starting a year in. Especially after the time she's had. So much pressure. It isn't fair really."

"Course' it isn't. No one should have to go through that but...she's strong. She'll get there as long as we help her. Which we will guys won't we? Regardless of what house she's put in?"

"Definitely." Harry and Hermione said together without a flicker of doubt.

"So what is she like?" Hermione asked trying to get Ron's attention.

"Dunno. Only met her once years ago. She doesn't look like us. Her dad was a muggle and her mum was my mums, cousin's grandmother's husband's son's daughter. Or something like that but technically we are cousins. Her great-grandfather is descendant of the Warrens. Last time I saw her was at great aunt Tessie's funeral. I was only seven. Percy remembers her more."

Just then there was a loud clap and everyone turned to the front seeing again Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts, standing with his arms out in an embrace of the room's attention ready to give his annual speech.

"Good evening, all of you. Welcome back to another exciting year at Hogwarts. And a warm welcome to our new comers. We will begin with the sorting before our feast. First years please follow Professor McGonagall's instructions."

Names were called out one by one and the sorting hat was once again placed on each students head sorting them into the four houses. Finally it ended and Ron looked delighted, until professor Dumbledore spoke again.

"And this year we have a student who will begin her time here in the third year due to a series of unfortunate events. Could you please take your place at the front with Professor McGonagall Miss Halliwell?" Everybody's eyes shifted to the back of the room again as a young girl stood looking nervous. She kept her eyes down and slowly walked to the stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat gently on her head of long golden curls and its voice rang out once again.

"Ooh a Halliwell. Haven't had one of you in years. Oh and you've finally arrived. A charmed one." There was humming chorus of whispers around the room, but harry didn't currently understand the significance of this name.

"Ooh there's magnificent power, inherited all three now I see. Yes. And a great mind also...very intelligent. Oh and so loyal and trustworthy. And although full of pain there lies deep in there a brave heart. Fiery and strong, yet deep and sensitive. A very special young witch. I see great potential for you Miss Halliwell and so much more. But where to put you? So many strengths to be pursued. This is one of my most difficult...however I feel your heart outweighs all others. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a cheer, more so from the Gryffindor table and the girl walked over and Ron waved at her to come sit with him and the rest of the Weasleys. She sat between harry and Ron and Percy Ron's older brother was the first to greet her.

"Lucy. How are you doing?" he asked in a friendly tone- a change from his usual proud posture.

"Yeah. I'm better thanks." She returned a smile.

"Welcome to Gryffindor loopy Lu." said Fred and George in sync, giving her a small punch in the arm.

"Hi Ron, Ginny." she then turned to harry and held out her hand. He shook it and introduced himself but found himself stammering as he looked at her. Harry studied her face for a moment admiring. He stared deep into her eyes thinking they were like liquid sapphires except when she looked into the light and they turned icy blue almost sparkling. Her skin was pale like ivory sheets yet her high cheekbones were softly tinted with a rose petal blush, standing out as they raised with her beautiful smile. Her long fair eyelashes brushed her cheeks when she blinked and her hair was just as light as it flowed like honey down to her waist.

"Nice to meet you Harry I'm Lucy," she broke the hand shake making harry realise he'd kept hold of it, "And you must be Hermione. Ron told me all about you in his letters. Any chance you could help me out catching up a bit? Since you are 'the smartest, kindest, most barking person he knows'." Ron blushed deep crimson and looked down. Hermione laughed awkwardly.

"Ha ha. Of course, I'd be happy to." She replied trying to hide a smile.

They were then interrupted by Dumbledore's 'he hem'.

"I am sure you're all famished after your long journey. So ... let the feast...begin!"

Before Harry's eyes a mountain of food appeared. Lucy looked amazed obviously not expecting such good service, and Ron looked as though Christmas had come early.

After the meal Percy who this year had been appointed head boy, lead all the first years to the Gryffindor common room. This term's new password was Krum truffle, one that Neville was almost certain to forget. Harry watched the excited faces of the newbie's stare in wonder at the large room with a roasting fire, comfortable seats, moving paintings and enchanted stain-glass windows. He remembered how he felt as he entered his new home. The twins were already concocting some weird pyrotechnics, with whizzes of colour flying around knocking of his glasses.

Hermione was showing Lucy round the girls' room and they returned in pyjamas. He and Ron had taken the time waiting for them to do the same so they sat in a circle by the fire.

"So what do ya think of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked making conversation.

"It's all so... big. I mean I'm so gonna get lost." She said laughing making harry stare again, taking in her northern accent and funny little giggle.

"You'll be fine, as long as someone you know has the same class."

"Soooo...who are the mean teachers?"

"Snape." harry immediately answered.

"McGonagall." Ron disagreed.

"Are there any nice teachers?" she joked, but with worry in her voice.

"Honestly. Snape only hates you harry-no offense. And McGonagall isn't mean. She's just strict and appreciates it more when you don't drool in your sleep all over the desk." Harry, Ron, and Lucy laughed at Hermione's rant. '_Oh that laugh'_ thought harry.

It was getting late now and harry was still pondering over what the sorting hat had said earlier.

What on earth was a charmed one? Was it rude to ask? Hermione knew but knowing her, she'd probably drilled Ron with questions that manipulated him into giving her every single detail. Well he'd have to find out sometime so as they said goodnight harry planned to ask Ron before they went to sleep.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" he said drowsily.

"What was all that about earlier. With Lucy and the sorting hat?"

"Took you long enough. When I said she suffered a loss I didn't really tell the extent of it..."

Harry listened intently as Ron began his bedtime story.

"Last year at Christmas, there was an incident. A fire. One of the windows had been left open and it blew a candle over. First it was just the curtain but it spread. Everyone was already asleep at this time. Lucy her mum dad and two little sisters were in the house. Anyway Lucy woke up. Probably from the glass smashing and tried to wake them up. Her mum and dad had already died from smoke inhalation and Lucy was distraught. She went to find her sisters but from what she could see..."Ron was nearly in tears as was harry." the room was completely destroyed...along with Lisa and Louise. She couldn't even think straight so she locked herself in her room and ...waited for the flames to consume her. By now someone had called the fire brigade and she was found. Physically she was fine but...she has so much pain. That night she lost everything. Lucy was then taken into a muggle care home. She has no other family alive apart from us. We all wanted to take her in so badly but...we couldn't due to muggles being involved. Dumbledore's sorted all that out now. She's going to be living with us now, sharing a room with Ginny."

Harry was shocked to hear all of this. It was extraordinary how much pain dwelled behind those soulful eyes. Ron took a deep breath.

"Anyway, Lucy's family was descendant from the warrens. Melinda warren was the beginning of their line. She had a daughter named prudence. Melinda possessed three special powers; premonition, the power to stop time and telekinesis. She was burned at the stake in the 16 hundreds but before she died she vowed that each of the warren witches would grow stronger and stronger until the arrival of three sisters. They would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known and be known as the charmed ones. Every magical family knows the story. As they grew so would their powers, excelling and expanding into stronger powers. Had Lucy, Louise and Lisa grown up they may have become the ones to put an end to dark magic. Each sister possessed a power. But the night her sisters died... the powers entered Lucy. She now has all three powers like her ancestor. She is now _the_ charmed one."

Harry found all of this difficult to digest and didn't really know what to say.

"Just look after her okay. Power loaded or not she is extremely vulnerable right now. Don't let anyone hassle her."

"Sure. I'll be there for her whenever. I promise."

"Thanks mate. Good night."

"Night." And harry dreamed of the scene of that dreadful night seeing the light leave her eyes as she saw the bodies of her dead parents and the hopeless fate of her sisters. He didn't remember his parents' death. Only his scar was what he was left with. The scar of Lucy's past would stay with her till the day she died.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Game Plan_

The next morning, Harry and Ron got dressed and went to meet the girls in the common room. They were there before them and Hermione was helping Lucy map out her time-table. They'd just about finished when they entered.

"Morning ladies." Ron groaned as he flopped over the couch still not fully awake.

"Mornin'." They replied not taking their eyes of the pieces of parchment in front of them.

"How are you? Nervous?"Harry asked feeling like he should be more supportive after hearing all the details last night.

"Yeah. A little." Harry leaned over to see her classes and saw she had the majority of them with him, which he was very happy about.

"Well, we have potions together, and transfiguration, Ron and Hermione have that class too. Oh and I have a free period later to help miss hooch teach the flying lessons later. The rest you have with Hermione or Ron. You'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"Can we go down to breakfast now? I'm starving." moaned Ron.

"Wow really? Not like you." said Hermione, with heavy sarcasm.

Our first lesson of the year was double potions. That was going to be hell. Especially since once gain we shared the class with the Slitherins. The first person harry saw as he walked down to the dungeons was Draco malfoy his arch enemy, with his two idiot body guards, he passed off as friends. He Ron and Lucy sat down at the desks. Harry said he'd be partners with Neville today, so Lucy could be with Ron. Not the best choice but at least Snape's hatred for him would be directed away from Lucy. Snape's draining voice came from behind and he swept into the classroom like a bat out of hell.

"Today we will be making a simple potion on how to cure boils. Before we start I will take the register.

"Aberdeen, Aragol, Bullstrode, Bengan, Crabbe, Dartmouth, Goyle..._Halliwell?"_ Lucy answered in a small voice.

"Yes professor." Snape gave her a dark sneer and carried on snickering Longbottom, praising malfoy, scoffing Weasley, and spitting the name potter.

"Copy the recipe off the board, as I am writing it! And i expect it to be perfect, each and every one of you!" he exaggerated, resting is eyes on Lucy. A couple of the Slitherins snickered.

Lucy looked terrified and began writing as soon as she could.

Harry pitied her as he was unable to save her from Snape after all. He was being particularly harsh to her when she used the wrong side of her knife to crush the black bean. This was something they had covered last year, but Snape took satisfaction in calling her lazy for not reading up on it. By the end of the class Neville had knocked over his potion harry had lost Gryffindor 5 points and Lucy was almost in tears.

"I didn't think he'd start on you like that. I mean I know he hates Gryffindors but I'm usually the only one he picks on like that." said harry on their way to transfiguration.

"I'm fine. I'll just have to get used to it. Oh, and poor Neville. Do you think he's alright? Those boils looked awful."

"Don't worry about him," chuckled Ron," he's madam Pomfrey's favourite patient. He's been worse."

Just then Draco and his pathetic little posse walked over to us.

"A new friend potter? Hope this one isn't as disappointing as weasel here."

"Ron is more of a friend to us than Crabbe and Goyle put together, and that would be a large mass to live up to."

Draco was barely listening as he looked at Lucy with judging eyes, appraising her from head to toe. But when he met her eyes, he seemed to be just as transfixed as Harry had been the first time he met her.

"maybe you have made a better choice potter. But maybe_ she_ could do better."

"she has a name," Lucy defended herself," and she will not be looked at like a horse, be spoken about as if she is not there, and listen to some snooty little mummy's boy insult her family. Now run along and get your nappy changed." Harry and Ron laughed at this and were proud of her nerve.

"Ooh, feisty. Surely you can't be related to the Weasleys. You don't look a thing like them, –that's a good thing- you seem to have a brain and you're a Halliwell. What's your first name?"

"Lucy. Not that my name would interest you as long as you knew about my family history. Always the same with your type isn't it?" and she walked away harry and Ron following but turning just in time to see Malfoy's bewildered expression. They suspected no one had ever spoken to him like that and he seemed intrigued by Lucy.

Lucy's encounter with Professor McGonagall had been better. She explained to her she would understand if she needed help or struggled. Hermione of course was first to volunteer to be her guide which McGonagall agreed to since she was her star student. Harry observed as she managed to turn her cat into a goblet more successfully than he did. Poor Hedwig's legs had been turned into the stem.

After the evening meal every one of them came back with a pile of homework. Apart from Snape Harry thought it was the only thing bad about Hogwarts. As always Hermione started hers already whilst Harry and Ron just went to bed saying they'd do it tomorrow.

The next month seemed to fly by and before they knew it, Halloween eve arrived. Ron couldn't wait for the Halloween feast as it was more spectacular than usual with the entertainment and decorations. Fred and George had already planned their annual pranks- some involving an exploding pumpkin from what Harry had heard.

"So do you guys do anything on Halloween?" Lucy asked Ron, Harry and Hermione looking excited.

"There's the feast." Her smile faltered. That seemed to be the only thing on Ron's mind.

"No I mean anything...magic?"

"No not really, we wouldn't know what to do."

"Well. On Halloween we used to always do a few spells and charms or sometimes tell ghost stories. Once we had a little party camp out in the living room. You know play a few games, a sing along."

"Sounds fun. We could tell all the Gryffindors to meet us in the common room at... 10 and do whatever." suggested Harry.

"Until midnight then just us four could do something."

"Like what?"

"Hmm... a blood oath."

"A what?"

"Don't worry I'll sort all that out but we need to come up with some games. Of course the muggle classics that my dad taught me, and then some not so muggle games." She said with a mischievous grin that made Harry's heart skip a beat. And then she grabbed some paper.

"Well we can make a Halloween song. Every one sits in a circle and says a Halloween related word but carries it on making it rhyme. Then we all sing it at the end."

"Cool."

"And there's the old bobbing apple game." said Hermione. Lucy noted these.

"Ghost stories."

"Spin the bottle." Said Ron glancing at Hermione but only long enough for Harry to see. He laughed darkly in his mind.

"That's not a Halloween game Ronald." Said Hermione shaking her head.

"Ye but it'll be more fun, I mean you're limited when it comes to that. The others won't mind. Only kisses on the cheek of course." She nodded reluctantly her prude personality showing in her expression.

"Pass the orange." Chimed in Harry breaking the tension.

"Mummy duelling." Enthused Ron.

"Great that should be enough for a couple of hours. We'll leave the real magic for us. A surprise for later kiddies."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other nervously as Lucy walked away to find the essentials for the following evening.

Each of them told everyone they found about the plan. They'd decided on no costumes as it would be bed straight after so it was going to be more like a pyjama party.

The four spent the next day in Hogsmeade, purchasing some decorations and some snacks. It wasn't much but it was enough. It had been fun in Zonko's joke shop. Ron had looked through a telescope and they had let him walk around Hogsmeade with a black ring around his eye. They eventually told him when they went into the hogs head. He was not amused.

Lucy had never tried butter beer before and thought it was delicious. They had all enjoyed a giggle when she had gotten a creamy moustache. She licked it away like a dog her eyes following her tongue causing a rather small leprechaun in the corner of the pub to give her a funny look.

They returned to Hogwarts at 4 pm and this gave them the time to set up their little party before going to the much anticipated feast.

When they arrived they saw that the great hall was decorated with thousands of twinkle lights in the sky and pumpkins hung all around with many different faces. At the front of the hall Harry could see that professor Dumbledore had exchanged his normal blue robes for some bright orange ones with black bats. It was a funny sight and he smiled warmly at Harry from across the room. Hagrid waved at us from the end of the table. Before the feast began the frog choir conducted by professor Flitwick, sang for the school. Lucy knew the words to the song and sang quietly to herself.

Harry noticed this and tried to listen to her voice. From what he could hear she sounded very good. He hoped he would hear her sing again.

The food as usual was magnificent and Ron left the hall deeply satisfied.

As the rest of the Gryffindors followed up to the common room Lucy and Hermione kept to the front to look out for any Slitherins that may tell a teacher about our little party, ending the fun before it had even started. From their signals the coast was clear and the fat lady let them in with the password "swamp rats."

As they entered harry could see that the room was covered in cobwebs and balloons were in the corners of each wall. A skeleton hung on the back of the portrait hole. It looked great and easy enough to clean up afterwards.

Lucy had made a large bullet board with each of the things they had come up with yesterday. First on the list was bobbing apples. He saw a bucket in the middle of the room filled with water and seven apples. Next to it were a pile of towels.

Lucy walked over to the bewitched wizard radio and hit play. On it was a Halloween play list the first song being "monster mash" the rest of the Gryffindors looked impressed.

"So! Who's up for bobbing apples?"


End file.
